My Feared Lover
by dark star nova
Summary: After wartching her father be murdered by a creature of the night, Kagome pledged to kill this murderer, but sadly for her though, the creature wants her for himself. Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

My Feared Lover

Have you ever wondered what goes bump into the night, or when you are walking alone down a deserted sidewalk, ever wonder why it's deserted?

That is because of me, the creature of the night, the terror everyone is so frighten of. One minute you think you are fine, but get a sense of my aura then your smell changes to fear which only entrances my nose to go after that scent, to have more and more of what causes them fear and stress. The more a person if afraid, the better they taste.

That all change with a certain little girl, she was around five, and her dad and she were walking home when out of nowhere I appeared. I instantly grabbed the dad and bit down and drained him of his life source, down he went onto the sidewalk lifeless. But they little girl just look at me with bewilderment and anger, "How could you do that you bug meanie!" as she ran up and started beating my leg. I looked down at her in shock, how could something so tiny and young be not afraid of me?

Yeah I killed her old man but ever one was afraid of me yet not she, she had the nerve to stand up to me and yell at me. She intrigued me, I imagine she would be a firecracker when she grew up, and the way she looked now, she was going to be one hell of a beauty. A beauty that will be mine whether she wanted too or not, but sadly I must wait to have her, but it will be all worth the wait I imagined. I then heard sirens coming with my super hearing coming at as at least 10 blocks away. The little girl was still beating me and suddenly I grabbed her arms and crouched down and whispered to her, "When you are older, you are going to be mine, no one else's. By then you will be ready for me to take you, don't go looking for me, I will come for you my pet. Oh and by the way, your old man tasted exquisite, help your blood will be better than this when I turn you, till then good bye love."

As I pushed her down at the last word and flew away just as the cops flew around the corner. I watched from the rooftop at the site an inwardly laugh. The police were freaking out when they saw the geezer's bite marks on his neck, and yet the little girl stayed calm. From her scent she was clearly traumatized and yet resentful. In her mind she was probably making revenge on me.

But sadly for her she can never kill me, for I am immortal and soon enough she will be immortal with me. As I rule the underworld with her ruling beside me as my queen of the night (in this the vampire is the prince of the night waiting to be the next ruler). I fled the scene jumping to one rooftop to the next all the way to my hideout. Yes, her destiny is already sealed, for her destiny is controlled by me and when it is time, she will learn her destiny.

I know this may sound creepy at first but remember, she will get older and then it won't sound as creepy as it does.

Please review, Flames are welcomed to help warm my food


	2. Questions Answeared

13 years later

Who knew that hitting people could be so much fun? Or that hearing people scream your name for forgiveness could actually calm a person's nerves? Well it does for Kagome and Sango, who as of right now is beating up some creatures of the night (Hey, I never said they were bullies just people who like tormenting people, or rather creatures of the night)

"Mercy, Mercy, or please have mercy on us, we just wanted to have a little fun with these girls, we weren't doing anything wrong!" one screamed in front as Sango knocked one to the ground, pinning it with her knee in its chest, with a stake raised high. "So you think killing innocent people is having a little fun? That is just wrong on so many levels I can't even begin at a place. I….."

"Sango wait, I want to see if this is the scum or if they know the scum!" Kagome said looking at the creature of the night with utter disgust, "Do you know of a guy that has silver hair or was any where near here on April 13th 1992 on Parks Avenue? Well? Do you, you little asshole?" Kagome screamed with rage! "Kagome, settle down..." Sango tried reasoning with her, "NO!" Kagome screamed in frustration, "My father's murderer is still on the loose! How can I relax when he could kill my family of myself for that matter to get what he wants." "Well he doesn't want you dead that is for sure." grumbled the creature of the night.

"What the hell do you mean you coldhearted bastard?" Sango yelled at him pointing the stake at his heart for extreme measures. "What I am saying is I may have heard the guy you are looking for and what he might have said." The guy said in a surprised tone just realizing he may have the upper hand here, "I could tell you but it comes at a cost." "No deal!" screamed Sango. "Wait Sango, let's hear what he has to say first this could be our big lead to kill that disgusting perverted person." as Kagome tried to reason with her.

"Fine, but I don't trust this guy Kaggy; he could be working with him for all we know we shouldn't set ourselves up for this." Sango exclaimed, "But if you want to know so bad we will ask the jackass ok?" "HEY, YOU DO KNOW THAT I AM LAYING RIGHT HERE RIGHT?" The creature of the night exclaimed in a pissed off voice, he was laying right here and he shouldn't be insulted by these bitches who had trapped him. "Yeah, we are not stupid!" Sango yelled in his face, "Start talking now before we castrate you." The creature of the night was happy to do so because he didn't have the intention of becoming a eunuch tonight, or any night for that matter really.

"Alright, Alright, I remember hearing a couple years back that some guy found his mate-to-be." "Go on." Urged Kagome trying to find out more about the creep. "Anyways, he threaten people to let them know that if they touched this girl, they better be prepared to face torture and a hanging for eternity. For she, is his chosen one, and we all know not to mess with the prince of the night's woman. So anyways…"

the guy got cut off by Kagome gasp and wording, "Prince of the Night? OH MY FUCKING KAMI. SANGO do you know what this means?" "That you didn't let him finish the story so we can find out if it is really you or not?" Sango guessed with frustration, "Let him finish Kaggy so we can find out ok, it could be a different girl you never know." "FINE! Mumbled Kagome. "Anyways the guy said that if they ever found a girl with black hair and brown eyes, they better leave alone for it could be his intended. That is all I know I swear! Please have a kind soul and let me free I swear on the holy bible I am not making this up or hurt any more people!"

but as soon as that left his mouth, Sango stabbed him in his heart and he turned into a pile of creature dust. "Well, that narrows it down between you and other black haired, brown-eyed girls. We got a lot of research going for Kagome… Kagome…Kagome, are you there? Hello? Earth to Kagome?" as she waved her hand into Kagome's faced while trying to get her attention.

But what Sango doesn't know is that Kagome was having a premonition of what is to come for her and Sango, and the outlooks didn't look good for them but great for the demons that were watching up above directly at the girls. Both looking at a different girl, one was looking at the girl who was waving her hand in front of the other girl's face.

Hmmm he thought this girl seems to be a little hunter, she may be a challenge. But yet, I do like a good challenge, especially a pretty one. he said thinking about the many ways he could have her.

Yet the other one just looked at the stunned girl thinking Soon my pet, very soon, we shall meet and come together as we should to rule the underworld "Come Monk, we must finish our plans for the slayer and her friend."

The prince said. "Oh my liege, may I have fun with the hunter's friend?" the lecherous monk asked. "Yes, as long as you leave the hunter alone, for she is MINE." Was what he said as they blended with the shadows and flew away.

Hey Guys, i am really glad you liked the first chapter, i just hope the second one was as good as the first, Remember i do welcome Flames. I do Need to eat, just remember that Kay? Anyways, i might not be able to write chapters as quickly as i can know because of school. Ah school, oh how you torment me so. Sigh anyways e-mail me any ideas you have for the next chapters

Peace,

dark star nova


	3. Stranger in the House

Hey guys and gals

Sorry it has been taking me so long to write this chapter but I have been busy this last few weeks. With me doing light crew for West Side Story, being a person keeper (don't ask), and school. Ah school, how you trouble me so… Hey being in high school is tough especially with the end of the year rolling around, and the finals coming up! Oh shit I really need to study those! Oh Well here is the chapter you have all been dying for…

DISCLAMIER

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND WHAT IS TO COME. IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A STORY LIKE THIS, E-MAIL FOR THE RIGHTS!

After scoping out the surrounding neighborhood to see if there was anymore creatures of the night, Kagome and Sango returned home to their respectable apartments. But all was not well with the two girls, while making sure no harm was done to the innocence's, they felt something or rather someone was watching them. But they just shrugged it off by saying they were exhausted, (dumb move idiots).

Kagome POV

"Man, I am so exhausted I can just hit the bed and be knocked out, as she locked her front door and entered her Chinese living room. She almost sat down when she felt a slight breeze coming from her bedroom. Huh that is funny I thought I shut everything up.

Standing up moving ever so slightly to her bedroom, she grabbed her nearest weapon, which was a hand-held bow and arrow, fully loaded. Kagome ever so quietly moved to the wall where her door closed, counting to 5 before jumping in.

After jumping into her room, she spotted nothing. "Nothing out of the ordinary, but still better be safe then sorry. She thought. Stalking around the room, she looked around behind every crook and nanny not spotting anything, and then she heard a CREAK and jumped and fired the arrow.

Nothing was there expect Buyo, her fat, lazy cat. "Thank Goodness" she whispered, "It was only that damn cat" But soon regretted that when she felt a warm breath on her ear, "Not quite my dear pet".

Dark Prince POV

I watched her look around the room for me, but I was cleverly heading (sure whatever you say) anticipating when she would rid of her murder weapon and let her guard down. Then her cat appeared behind her, oh how I loathe those lazy animals, and made the floor creak.

My pet turned around and fired her toy, what luck! That cat just bought himself a death free card. I quietly landed behind her after hearing what she had said, "Thank Goodness, it was only the cat" I grinned at this and leaned into her ear whispering, "Not quite my dear pet"

Normal POV

The prince quickly wrapped his arms around her hourglass waist and held on tight. He whispered again into her ear saying, "Now would be the perfect time for you to help me rule the underworld, I sure did miss you" After feeling her shiver in fear, he smirked and began sucking on her neck, prepping her for his mark. Kagome had to think fast or she would have to stay with this murderer for the rest of her life.

Plus with him sucking on her neck, she couldn't think straight; with this she accidentally surpassed a moan of pleasure. She could feel his evil smirk against her skin; she finally came to terms and did the first thing that came to mind. Kagome S.I.N.Ged him, (you know from Miss Congeniality?) then rushed into the living room for her weapons of death.

Thank you everyone for being patient for this to come out. My life is an ongoing soap opera, only with out the cheesy plots and the bad actmanship. I will try to update as soon as I can, please if you have any ideas for my next few chapters, that would be great, and I will even give you credit for your hardwork!

darkstarnova


End file.
